monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Clawdeen Wolf
|Bild=Datei:255601_204480822926544_100000938827717_527302_134954_n.jpg |Alter= 15 |Killer Style= Ich bin eine selbstbewusste Fashionista und mache keine halben Sachen. Ich sehe super aus, schüchtere jeden ein und lasse meine Freundinnen nie im Stich. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Mit meinen Haar könnte ich Shampoo-Werbung machen, aber leider wuchert es auch an meinen Beinen. Zupfen und Rasieren nehmen mich voll in Anspruch - aber Schönheit hat nun mal ihren Preis. |Haustier= Crescent. Ein süßer, zotteliger Kater. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Shoppen, mit Jungs flirten |Absolutes No-go= Ich hasse es, dass hier an der Schule so viele meiner Geschwister herumlaufen. Die nervern total, sind oberpeinlich und wissen, wie sie mich ärgern können. Oh, und natürlich Cleo de Nile. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Sport. Aber nur, weil ich mit meinen Plateau-Keilabsätzen davon ausgeschlossen bin. |Lieblingsfach= Gemeinschaftskunde. Eines Tages möchte ich mein eigenes Modeimperium führen und deshalb möchte ich über Wirtschaft genauso gut Bescheid wissen, wie über Mode. |Lieblingsfarbe= Gold |Lieblingsessen= Steak...und zwar blutig. |ABMF= Frankie Stein und Draculaura }} Clawdeen Wolf ist die 15-jährige Tochter des Werwolfs. Über Clawdeen Wolf Sie und Draculaura sind die Ersten, mit denen sich Frankie Stein an der Monster High anfreundet. Sie ist eine heftige fashionista, und hebt sich in jeder Menge. Sie hat viele Geschwister, darunter ihr älterer Bruder Clawd, und ihre jüngere Schwester Howleen. Persönlichkeit Clawdeen ist selbstbewusst, sieht super aus, schüchtert jeden ein und lässt ihre Freunde nie im Stich. Sie interessiert sich besonders für Mode. Laut einer Tagebucheintrag von Ghoulia Yelps, geht sie ein bisschen "freaky", wenn in Gegenwart des Vollmondes (oder etwas wie es, wie ein Scheinwerfer 1), sondern endet oft mit diesem zu ihrem Vorteil. 2 Sie ist auch extrem loyal und beschützend ihre Freunde und Familie, kann aber schnell zu verärgern, wenn ihre Loyalität bedroht fühlt. Ich stamme aus einer großen Familie, sie hatten meist für sich selbst, die einen Streifen von Einfallsreichtum geschaffen hat in ihr, einige Beispiele sind oben nicht unter der Hand-me-downs obwohl es ein selbsternannte "Fashionista" abzuwehren und auch zum Betrieb eines DIY Handwerk Video-Blog. Aussehen SIE trägt in Jedem Ohr Zwei Ohrringe, Fell hat gelbe Augen und braunes. Clawdeen hat einen athletischen Körperbau, braunen Fell und dunkelbraune Haare, meist lang und fließend mit vielen Locken. Dies ist zwar, wie sie es hält die meisten der Zeit, ändert sie ihre Frisur oft und gerne experimentieren. Ihre Augen sind hasselnusbraun und gelb. Auch wächst das Haar schnell. Ihr Blick wird durch weiße Zähne, spitz Ohrlöcher und langen, scharfen Krallen aus. Auftritte Im Orginalton der Webisoden und des TV-Specials Aller Anfang ist schwer, Hut Clawdeen einen Brooklyn Akzent. In New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen freundet sich Frankie nach Draculaura stellt sie. Clawdeen Aussehen ist ziemlich minimal, sehen nur mit Draculaura ein paar Mal, und dann bei dem Konzert Tanz mit einem der Hintergrundinformationen. Während des größten Teils Fright On! Ist Clawdeen distressed über die Vampir-Werwolf Spannung, sowie ständig durch Howleen Verhalten geplagt. Wenn Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen und Schulleiterin Bloodgood fehlende gehen, reist sie mit Clawd in die Katakomben, um sie zu retten, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Operette. Nachdem die Spannung zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen wird beiseite, erfährt sie eine tiefere Lektion und gewinnt einen neuen Respekt und Verständnis für Howleen. Beziehungen Familie Clawdeen lebt mit ihrer "großen Familie in einem nicht so großen Haus und es scheint immer, als gäbe es eine Art von Drama los da drüben. Die Art, wie sie behaupten, du würdest denken, dass sie nicht wie jeder andere, aber Sie würden falsch sein. Sie sehen für jeden anderen, und wenn du einer von ihnen kämpfen, Sie besser bereit sein, sie alle zu nehmen "1. Ihre bekannten Geschwister sind Clawd und Howleen und unbekannten jüngeren Bruder in den Webisodes. In Nacht der tausend Dots hat Clawdeen eine Ur-Ur-Ur "grandwolf" genannt Harriett. In die Bücher besitzen ihre Eltern ein Bed & Breakfast. Im ersten Kapitel des dritten Monster High Buch alle Clawdeen Geschwister (fünf Brüder und eine Schwester) benannt sind. Clawd (Claud) ist Clawdeen einzige älteren Geschwister. Dann gibt es Howlmilton (Rocks), durch eine Reihe von Drillingen aus Howldon (Don), Howie und Clawdeen einzige Schwester Howleen (Leena) gefolgt. Schließlich ist die jüngste Version, im zarten Alter von 13 Jahren, ist Clawnor (Connor). Ihre Mutter heißt Harriet und ihren Vater Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen heißt mit vollem Namen Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. Der Name und die Anzahl der Clawdeen Geschwister wurde bestätigt, dass das gleiche in der Monster High Webisode Kontinuität (mit Ausnahme von Howie, dessen voller Name ist Howlston) in der 2013 Annual, obwohl Draculaura spottet Clawdeen in Warum Ghouls Sie verlieben? mit der Feststellung, dass sie mindestens 10 Geschwister hat. Haustier Crescent - ein süßer, zotteliger Kater, die als mit unglaublich gespenstisch soft purple fur decribed ist und sagte in ihrer Informationen "ein unheimlich cute little kitten als Fuzzy, wie ich bin," aber in Crescent-Profile, wie sie behauptet, dass Clawdeen die "fast" als Fuzzy, wie sie ist. Freunde Clawdeen ist BFFs mit Draculaura und Frankie Stein. Sie ist auch Freunde mit Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. Sie begann als Rivale von Arten zu Cleo de Nile, aber die zwei Jahre später ihre Differenzen beigelegt und freundete sich gegenseitig. Sie hat wenig Interaktion mit Deuce Gorgon, obwohl in ihr Tagebuch sie über ihn zu necken schreibt. 1 Als der "Road to Monster Mashionals", sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Toralei Stripe für den Diebstahl der Angst Squad fearleading Routine hat. Romanzen Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Profil erwähnt, dass sie flirten genießt, hat Clawdeen noch abzuwarten Interaktion mit einem Jungen in irgendeiner Weise aussagekräftiger als eine Runde tanzen werden. Sie tanzte mit einer Katze Junge in New Ghoul @ School und mit Romulus in Fright On!. In der Ghouls Rule Film versucht Draculaura einzurichten mit ihrem Cousin, Thad, die Clawdeen vermeidet aus Angst Dating Clawdeen. Doch während der Halloween-Tanz sie endlich erfüllt Thad und findet ihn sehr attraktiv, so beschließt sie, ein Risiko einzugehen und ihn zu bitten, zu tanzen. In den Monster High Büchern In die Bücher ihren Namen geschrieben wird, Claudine, um lästige Kommentare zu verhindern. Sie ist befreundet mit Cleo und wird oft mit ihr gesehen (wegen ihres Status als RAD). Sie hat ein Büschel Fell um den Hals die (zusammen mit dem Rest der ihr Fell auf ihrem Körper) wächst monatlich, in denen sie, weil Tierschützer (Lala erwähnt im ersten Buch PETA) Dump Farbe auf sie, nicht wissend, dass sie das hasst wirklich ein Werwolf. Sie geht zum Spa oft einen vollen Körper Wachs erhalten. Im zweiten Buch nimmt sie an der Ghoul Next Door Documentry und war im Begriff, die Teen Vogue Fotoshooting zu tun, aber nicht auftauchte, aufgrund Bekka sabotieren den Dokumentarfilm. Im dritten Buch, das sie und ihre sechs Brüder betreiben zu ihren Eltern bed and breakfast, und verwenden Sie es als Unterschlupf. Besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Sassy 16, beschließt sie, sich hinter ihrer Mutter zurück zu hosten. Sie mit ihren Freunden zur Schau stellen ihre RAD-Status auf der Party. In Back And Deader Than Ever hilft sie Lala und Blau (Lagoona) mit dem T'eau Dally Vorlage Brief, später Lala hilft mit dem Wettbewerb. Meta Timeline *23.Oktober 2007: Mattel fordert die Marke für Howleen Wolf. *11.Juli 2008: Mattel fordert die Marke für Clawdeen Wolf. *25. Februar 2010: Mattel fordert die Marke für Clawdeen Wolf im Kostüm Kategorie. *5. Mai 2010: Die Monster High Website geht online, mit Clawdeen Wolf-Profile. *5. Mai 2010: Clawdeen Wolf-Profile Technik offenbart. *5. Mai 2010: Clawdeen Wolf macht sie animierte Debüt in der "Higher Deaducation" Werbung. *5. Mai 2010: Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Webisode Debüt in "Gelbsucht Brothers". *Anfang Juli 2010: Clawdeen Wolf plushie freigesetzt wird. *Anfang Juli 2010: Clawdeen Wolf die erste Puppe ist als Teil des 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. *Anfang Juli 2010: Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Tagebuch Debüt in ihrem 'Basic' Tagebuch. *1. September 2010: Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Buch-Debüt in Monster High. *12. Februar 2012: Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr 3D-animierten Debüt in "Warum Ghouls Fall In Love?". Puppen Basic *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release': October 2010 *'Assortment Number:' None *'Model Number:' N5947 Clawdeen trägt einen Pfirsich glitzernden Tank Top mit schwarzen Tigerstreifen und einem lila Minirock mit einem Nietengürtel. Sie hat auch eine offene schwarze Jacke mit Rippenbündchen an Ärmeln und Saum und einen pelzigen lila Kragen. Sie trägt pfirsichfarbene langen Socken mit Zehen Löcher. Ihre Schuhe sind schwarz und lila strappy Plateau-Sandale Stiefel mit Peep Toes. Sie trägt auch eine Chokerhalskette ähnlich ihrem schwarzen Nietengürtel und anderen Halskette mit einem violetten Edelstein. Dawn of the Dance *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release: '''September 2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' T6069 Clawdeen Wolf trägt ein lila Kleid mit einem kleinen goldenen Reißverschluss und passenden Handschuhen, mit einem neon grünen Gürtel mit goldenen Ringen. Ihre Strumpfhosen sind ein golden-neongelb mit Gold Fersen. Ihr Haar ist kurz mit neongrün mit dem Rücken sehr dunkelbraun. Für Make-up trägt sie lila Lidschatten und Lippenstift. Gloom Beach *'Line:' ''Gloom Beach *'Release: '''2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number: T7992 Clawdeen trägt einen einteiligen Badeanzug mit geschnittenen Teile an den Seiten. Dieser Badeanzug ist bunt, bestehend aus neon pink, gelb und blau mit Leopardenmuster Flecken mit einem leichten lila Gürtel. Sie trägt auch eine lebendige rosa und schwarz gestreiften Mini-Spitze über den Badeanzug. Ihre Schuhe sind rosa Sandalen mit goldenen Bändern, und sie trägt gold Sonnenbrille mit kleinen Markierungen auf dem Ohr-Teil, und blau und rosa earings. Ihr Make-up ist hell rosa und die Puppe selbst kommt mit einem Frisbee. Ihr Haar hat lebendige lila Streifen drin. Scream Uniform *'''Line: Scream Uniform *'Release:' December 2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' T7982 Clawdeen-Fußball-Uniform ein schwarzes ärmelloses Top mit einem rosa V-Kragen und schwarzen Hosen mit einem rosa und weißen trimmen. Es hat auch eine rosa Stirnband, lila Kniestrümpfe und weiße toeless Plattform Turnschuhe mit rosa Schnürsenkeln. Sie trägt auch rosa und weiße Ohrringe und einen schwarzen und lila Armband. Auf dem Kunstwerk, ihr Haar in einem afro-esque Weise gezeigt. Dead Tired *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release: '''June 2011 *'Assortment Number: ??? *'Model Number: '''W2577 Clawdeen Nachtwäsche umfasst einen weißen gerippten Oberteil mit Leopardenmuster lila Ärmel, schwarze Hose-Shorts mit lila Taschen und trimmen, mit Animal-Print auf sie sowie eine Augenmaske und Licht lila Pantoffeln, die Cresent Katze Ohren auf sie haben. Ihr Haar ist nach unten und richtete whith lila Streifen. School's Out *'Line: 'School's Out' *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' V7990 Clawdeen trägt einen langen purple tiger gemusterten Pullover mit gold Leopardenmuster auf der Oberseite und gelben Trimmen, das ist von der Schulter showing off zwei teal camisole Trägern. Sie trägt ein teal Hüftgurt und engen lila Jeans auf halbem Weg von ihrem schwarz, lila und gelb gehüllt Sandalen, Schlitz an den Knöcheln mit Säbel Zahn fanged Fersen sind abgedeckt. Ihr Haar ist gerade und wird wieder in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gezogen. Sie trägt ein gold choker und Gold piercing in ihren Ohren, während man eine Goldkette. Das Outfit kommt mit einem Purple Tiger gemusterte Tasche und einem rosa und hellblau Bindemittel. School Clubs *'Line: 'School Clubs *'Release: '''October 2011 *'Assortment Number: ??? *'Model Number: '''W2552 Clawdeen trägt ein gold ellbogenlange Shirt in kleinen Tiger Streifen mit dem mittleren Teil des T-Shirt lila mit zwei Riemen gehen über es bedeckt. Der Kragen auf dem Hemd ist schwarz und innen weiß ist. Ihr Rock ist schwarz mit einem goldenen Reißverschluss Spirale nach unten auf die Seite. Ihre Schuhe sind schwarz und innen mit Gold und ihre Halskette ist ein Gold-dog tag. Sie kommt mit einem violetten breifcase mit einem goldenen Schrägstrich in der Mitte horizontal und einem lila Notebook mit schwarzen Tigerstreifen und Gold Futter. Sweet 1600 *'Line: Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9191 Clawdeen trägt einen lila Anzug mit lila Fliege und lila Handschuhen. Ihr Hemd hat drei schwarzen Tasten. Ihre lila Leopard drucken Hosen-Shorts sind von einem schwarzen Gürtel mit einer goldenen cresent Mond Schnalle gehalten. Ihre Schuhe sind lila mit goldenen Schnallen und fang Fersen. Ihr Haar ist lang und geht bis auf ihrer Seite mit vielen purple glitter in sie und ihre Seite Fransen Rücken gefesselt haben. Die Puppe kommt mit einem grauen Geldbörse mit lila Schleife, einen schwarzen, roten und weißen Kleid für Draculaura, ein Sarg-förmigen Einladung, ein real-life großen schwarzen Pinsel, eine schwarze Puppe stand, ein Code, um spezielle Inhalte auf der Website zu entsperren, und ein real-life großen lila Taste, um die Süße 1600 App auf dem iPhone oder iPod Touch zu entsperren. Campus Stroll *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' March 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X5227 Clawdeen trägt ein Kleid mit einem grünen Hälfte, die erreicht knapp unterhalb der Brust und einer schwarzen Hälfte, die sich deckt mit einem vierten ihrer Beine. Die grüne Hälfte mit lila Leopard drucken dekoriert, und die schwarze Hälfte verfügt über zwei langen vertikalen Linien aus einzelnen, kurzen, horizontal und gelben Streifen. Sie trägt vier goldene Armbänder an ihrem rechten Arm und zwei goldene Ohrringe in jedem Ohr. Sie Sport ein grün und lila Tiger-Print Socke, der bis zu den Knien, an ihrem rechten Bein. Ihre Schuhe sind golden und haben offene Zehen. Sie hat Streifen neon grün und schwarz in ihrem Haar und hat einen lila afro. Die Puppe nicht mit irgendwelchen Extras kommen, und somit fehlt auch eine Bürste und Ständer. Die Puppe wurde nur in einem 2-Pack mit dem "Campus Stroll" Howleen Wolf Puppe verkauft. Clawdeen werden Schuhe von ihrem School Clubs Outfit wiederverwendet. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3663 Coffin Bean Playset Ihre accesory Pack kommt mit einer gelben Jacke mit lila Fell am Kragen, ein lila animal print Hemd und gesprenkelte lila Hose. Ihre Schuhe sind gold Stiefel, mit einem offenen Zehen-und Fersenbereich und sie kommt mit großen Gläsern. *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' May 2012; ??? *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; ??? Für einen lässigen Look trägt Clawdeen ein Kurzarm-Shirt mit lila Streifen und einen dunkleren lila Rock im gleichen Stil. Sie trägt mehrere goldene Gürtel, mit Gold Ketten und Armbänder an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Ihre Schuhe sind hell blau und Sneaker-like. Sie trägt ihr Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, und akzentuiert mit schweren, hell lila Lidschatten und rosa Lippenstift. Ghouls Rule *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3715 Clawdeen trägt einen lila und gold Overall mit einem goldenen Gürtel und goldene chestpad. Ihre Ärmel und Stiefel sind durch schwarze Kunstpelz covereed, mit goldenen High Heel Stiefel und Lindgrün fingerlose Handschuhe. Ihre Maske ist grau Purpur und Gold, mit einem Hund Look. Ihre Handtasche ist trick-or-treat bag gestylt und lindgrün. Ihre wichtigsten Accessoire ist ein schwarzer Sarg mit sprudelnden grünen Schleim bedeckt Knochen und Skelett Teile im Inneren. Scarily Ever After *'Line:' Scarily Ever After *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4485 Gekleidet wie "Little Toten Riding Wolf" trägt Clawdeen eine rote Strähne mit lila Trimmen und Korsett Stil Bänder auf der Vorderseite. Die violetten trimmen erstreckt sich auf drei Riemen über der Vorderseite des Rock und über ihre Schultern. Sie trägt eine Signatur roten Kapuze mit Animal-Print auf der Innenseite, ein lila Armband, lila Schuhe, die einen geflochtenen Design haben, wahrscheinlich wie ein Korb suchen, und ihre einzige Accessoire ist ein lila Korb. Ihr Haar ist mit roten Streifen, und sie sports schweren, schwarzen Eyeliner mit lila Lidschatten. Scaris: City of Frights *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:'2013 *'Assortment number:' To be announced *'Model number:' To be announced "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *In der Höheren Deaducation Anzeige wurde Clawdeen als Leiter des "Moonlight Dance Commitee" erwähnt. *Im Intro Teil der Webisodes, wenn Clawdeen, Frankie und Draculaura in Sicht kommt, hat Clawdeen zwei linke Füße. *Laut der Monster High Website Fearbook ist Clawdeen der Kapitän Scary Spieler und der Präsident der Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. *In einer Webisode Kontinuität, es stellt sich heraus, dass ihr Dawn of the Dance Outfit Draculaura gehört. Dies wird in "Fashion Emergency" gesehen. Diese Tatsache wurde ursprünglich in ihrer Zeitleiste auf der Rückseite ihres Dawn of the Dance Box angegeben. *In die Bücher, ist ihr Geburtstag 30. Oktober, dem Tag vor Halloween. *In die Bücher hat sie ein DIY webshow benannt, wenn es ein Wolf ist auch ein Weg. Clawdeen Wolf Galerie Puppen Monster-high-clawdeen-wolf-puppe-id5413596.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf Gloom Beach Clawdeen.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Clawdeen Wolf Sweet 1600 Clawdeen.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Clawdeen Wolf Todschick Clawdeen.jpg|'Todschick' Clawdeen Wolf Roller Maze Clawdeen.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Clawdeen Wolf Todmüde Clawdeen mit Bett.jpg|'Todmüde' Clawdeen Wolf mit Bett Todmüde Clawdeen Serie 2.jpg|'Todmüde' Clawdeen Wolf 2. Serie Mitternachts Party Clawdeen.jpg|'Mitternachtsparty' Clawdeen Wolf Märchen Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf als Rotwölfchen Ghouls Rule Clawdeen.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Clawdeen Fashion Packs Zubehör Todmüde_Clawdeen_mit_Bett.jpg|Todschickes Etagenbett Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:Werbestien Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied